This Night
by Emerson Quinn
Summary: Oneshot. A LukeMara vignette. One way they could have realized they were meant to be together.


**A/N: Just a quick story. I am still working on Coming Home, so don't give up on that one! This fic was partly inspired by the song, "This Night" by Billy Joel. Beautiful song. Reviews are cherished. Happy Holidays, no matter what you celebrate...Emerson**

**THIS NIGHT**

The corner he had chosen was just unobtrusive enough to be out of the way, yet not too hidden as to appear anti-social. He sighed deeply, this was Leia's thing. Even though he maintained an outward visage of total calm, inside, he was uncomfortable. It didn't matter how many years went by, how many of these New Republic functions he went to...he never felt like he quite fit in.

True, his mother had been royalty, but...well, once a farm boy, always a farm boy. At least Leia was good at this. She could cover for him quite a bit. As a politician and a Jedi, she was able to handle many of the questions which otherwise would have been directed at him.

Luke pulled at the collar of his more formal Jedi tunic, and surveyed the crowd again. There were many faces he recognized, and many he didn't. One thing that never changed, however, were the multitude of beings from all races which wanted to meet him, speak with him, touch a part of history. The more his legacy grew, the more humble he became. Already this evening several beatiful women had approached him, flirting, trying to engage him in conversation or dancing. He shrugged them off, made excuses. It still hurt. He wasn't ready for another romance. The pain of Callista's leaving was too close to home for him. Han and Leia tried to understand, but, even they had tried to persuade him to move on...two years was long enough. They were only trying to be helpful...he really should settle down, raise a family. His children could help be the start of a new order of Jedi, along with Leia's already growing brood.

From across the dance hall he caught a flicker of amusement through the Force as he turned away yet another beautiful woman. He tried to locate the source, and found it coming from a striking red haired woman he knew well. She arched an eyebrow mock accusingly, and he raised his shoulders in a _well, what can you do _attitude. She smiled to him outright at that, and moved through the crowd on the dance floor gracefully. He remembered then that she was a dancer, and probably felt far more at ease here than himself.

Never one to be ostentatious, Mara Jade went with the less is more look. Red-gold hair pulled up and back loosely yet elegantly, long formal deep blue gown, simple heels, sapphires adorning her ears. She was more breathtaking than any other woman there, he had to admit it, and she could feel his admiration. He didn't try to hide it...they'd become good friends over the years.

She turned up the corner of her mouth as she neared him. "What, Luke, breaking hearts already? It's a little early in the evening to be doing that, don't you think?" The jewels on her ears sparkled as she shook her head at him.

"Well, I have to start early, to be sure every woman here is just as disappointed as the next. I don't want to leave anyone out." He grinned back at her, and she laughed, a musical sound. He was so rarely sarcastic, it was refreshing to hear. It meant he wasn't drowning completely in his loss over Callista.

"Does that mean I get a turn, as well?" She asked in a faux hopeful tone, "I can't wait to tell all my friends that the great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker refused to dance with me." She smiled back at him, then took in the room. Many women were pointedly sneering at her...she'd lasted longer with Skywalker than any of them had.

"All your friends?" Luke asked with humour, "and here I thought I was your one and only. And who says I won't dance with you?" He handed her some wine and they clinked glasses.

"Don't get all jealous on me now, Skywalker. Just because I like to be alone most of the time doesn't mean I have no one in my life, not like you." She had meant it to sound light, but realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. "Oh, stang, Luke. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I know...how hard it's been for you, since Callista."

He took a sip of the wine and stilled his emotions. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him. "It's alright, Mara. I know what you meant. Besides, it's really time for me to move on...everyone keeps telling me so."

She placed a hand on his arm, which meant a lot coming from her. She rarely touched anyone or let herself be touched...it showed her trust in him, and her concern. "Don't let anyone tell you when to move on, Luke. Your pain is your own, and no one has the right to push you through it." She let her hand linger a moment, and he contemplated it sitting on his arm. Setting down his glass, he covered her hand with his own and simply said, "Thank you."

She merely nodded in return, removing her hand and holding his gaze a long moment. He immediately missed the weight of it. They watched the dancers in comfortable silence for a while, Leia among them with Han. It was at times like these when he really did wish he had someone by his side. It would make these events easier...not to mention the effect it would have on his personal life. He just had to let go, let the will of the Force decide for him. If he was meant to find someone...he'd know.

He could feel someone watching them, and Mara stiffen slightly. "What is it?" he asked, concerned, leaning in to her and placing his hand on her back. Any excuse to touch her.

"Sith, I thought I'd be able to avoid him." She turned in to face Luke more. "It's Lando...he still hasn't been able to really accept that we are over. He shows up every now and then, sends messages...that sort of thing. I ignore him for the most part, but I don't usually have to be at the same function as he is."

Luke looked up again to Lando, who was decidedly upset that Mara was with Luke, and probably even more angry at the fact that Luke had his arm around her. He turned and stalked out of the dance hall. "He's gone," Luke said. "He didn't look too happy, though." He tried to catch Mara's eye, but she was still trying to hide her face...though from Lando or himself, Luke was unable to say for sure. "Hey, Mara. It's alright." He placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up to meet his gaze. "Lando's gone...it's ok now." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Luke. I don't mean to drag you into this...but thank you." She sounded sincerely grateful, and it warmed him. He knew her well enough, he supposed, but she sometimes could still surprise him. He knew under her tough, sarcastic, loner armor lurked a loving, compassionate woman. Every now and then she made an appearance. It was refreshing to see it. Luke wished he could see that side of her more often.

"Well...if you aren't otherwise engaged, Miss Jade, I'd be honoured if you'd consider that dance." He mockingly half-bowed, offering out his hand to her. An evil grin spread over his face. She narrowed her green eyes at him...he really was trying to make her feel better. And she was the one who'd said something hurtful. The twinkle in his blue eyes was too hard to resist, though. She had to play along. Mara could imagine the jealous stares she'd get dancing with him. Too good to pass up. With dramatic flair, she curtsied deeply and accepted. He tried in vain to hide his grin. Together they'd snub the whole room full of guests, and have a good time ridiculing the pomp of the entire evening. He missed her...she really was his best friend.

"Just so we get this straight...you're not trying anything, are you Skywalker?" Mara asked as they took the floor. "I mean, I want you to make it look like we're together, just to keep Lando away from me...but I want to be clear on this...just friends, right?"

"Mara, I'm insulted." Luke said half-jokingly. "Did you think I'd try to take advantage of you?" He cocked his head to the side to take her in. "Don't you trust me?"

"Listen, farm boy, I just don't want you to get any ideas." She was still toying with him. "I'm not trying to lead you on, that's all." She rolled her eyes at him. "I know how easily manipulated and gullible you Jedi can be."

"Yes, we Jedi certainly are the epitome of gullible, and that includes _you_, Jade. You are a Jedi too, whether or not you decide to complete your training." Luke pulled her to him as the strains of a Nubian waltz started. She stiffened in his arms. "Don't worry, Mara...just friends." They started to move now, with the music. " No complications...but you _are _a Jedi."

She decided that was not the conversation she wanted to have, and she changed the topic without even acknowledging it. "Stang," Mara said suddenly, and Luke stopped abruptly.

"What, I didn't step on you, did I?" he asked, looking down at the hem of her gown.

"No, no...I just never thought to ask you...can you even dance? I will not have you embarrass me, not here in front of every major New Republic and Smuggler's Alliance member. I'd rather take my chances with Lando than have you make me look like a fool at something I'm actually good at." Her green eyes flashed, and Luke realized that although she was teasing, she was still serious, at least about the dancing.

"Well, I'll let you decide that. But I haven't been living in a cave all my life. I have attended too many of these little parties not to have picked up some of the more simple dances. I promise you won't be too embarrassed." Another patented Luke grin. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, skeptical. She raised her chin defiantly and said, "You're going to owe me big time if I am."

"What do you say...dancing lessons in exchange for some Jedi training?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. "I'd say that was a pretty fair trade."

"You're pushing your luck, Skywalker. I'm about ready to make you look like a complete fool and abandon you here on the dance floor."

He laughed at her, holding up his palms as if surrendering. "Whatever you want, I promise." Luke held out his hands to her now, an offer. "Come on, trust me."

Another arched eyebrow. Trust was something she did not give easily, but, hesitating only a moment, she stepped into his arms.

The music was soothing, the steps simple, and they moved across the floor together, not heeding anyone else, ignore all looks, comments, stares. They focused only on each other and the music. Luke realized it first, that their barriers to each other were falling away, but made no comment. If it happened, it happened...no matter what he'd said. Holding her close, feeling the Force flow back and forth between them...it was something very special. He hadn't felt it since Callista. Maybe not even this intense. It was different, and he didn't want it to end. He started breaking his promises there and then. Adjusting his hand on the small of her back, he pulled her closer into him. She opened her mouth to say something biting, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. The music had changed, the waltz giving way to something slower, and Luke brought his left hand up to his chest, turning it so her palm rested on him. No more teasing now, game over.

A moment of self-consciousness overtook her, and she looked around her, watching the rest of the room watch them. Turning back to Luke, her eyes spoke volumes...she was afraid...of what the others thought, of what they'd say...of him. He slowly shook his head, _let it go, Mara, _he said through the Force.

She knew the situation had changed. There had always been some mild attraction between them true. He was kind, honest, handsome...capable of a serious conversation and of making her laugh. But she'd never have guessed that things could have gone this far. Or perhaps she had always felt the potential, just hidden behind her stoic facade, pushing him away. Here, in his arms, she had to let go of all her pretenses. No Lando, no Smuggler's Alliance, no running away. All the rules they'd established between each other were gone, and she wasn't sure she could have remembered them anyway. Even if she could not entirely trust the Force, she knew she had to trust her gut instinct. And it told her this was right.

Her doubts roiled around her, still. Even held gently in his arms, even with her head resting perfectly on his shoulder, her old habits reared their heads. She liked being alone, she didn't need anyone...hadn't she threatened to kill him? Besides, her life was too complicated to be involved with anyone, much less the exalted and legendary Master Skywalker. Talk about a burden. Falling in love with him would be the worst thing she could do. But as he softly stroked her back, she realized she was powerless to stop it.

Luke was aware of the gawking people around him, and he could dimly sense Leia's shock, though she was also sending him strength and support. Han engaged some of entranced crowd in a conversation about something particularly controversial, and several of the Rouge Squadron, led by Wedge, did the same. He smiled inwardly to himself. They were trying to protect him, and Mara, by distracting the others and giving them some privacy.

She felt very right in his arms, like she fit perfectly, as if she were made to be there. He thought back to all his lonely nights, how often he'd caught himself thinking of her, wondering where she was. It was now she was with him he realized how much he had longed to hold her. He raised her hand and reverently kissed her knuckles. A shiver passed through her, and she was finally able to meet his eyes.

"What now?" she asked, hushed. "What about..."

He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. She was close to crying now, though she could not say why. "Forget the past, Mara. Forget everything that you were or did...none of it matters now. Only tonight is important...and what happens from here on." Luke was quietly earnest, now. She'd never heard him be so intense yet gentle. It was moving. "Or what you want to happen." He took her hand again, and she realized she wanted him to stroke her face again...she needed his touch.

She understood. This was her opportunity, her chance to back out. Luke wanted more, a deepening of their friendship, a move to a more romantic relationship. She knew their Force bond was special, it just wasn't until tonight she'd realized _how_ special. But he wasn't going to push her...he'd let her go if that was what she wanted.

Stopping mid-step, Mara took her arm away from his shoulder, pushing back. A moment of disappointment flashed through his eyes. He thought she was taking the opening and walking away from him. But she didn't drop his other hand. She squeezed it instead, forcing him to look up at her. When his eyes met hers, Mara realized she was making the right choice. She'd live with the attention, with the expectations and with his legacy...just so long as she was able to be with him. Forever.

"Let's get out of here," she said softly. "I think we need to talk."

They left together, hand in hand, with the music still playing and the other couples still dancing. Everyone watched them go, but Luke and Mara could have cared less. Tonight, there was no one else, only them. Tomorrow was a long way off, and there was plenty of time. This night was theirs, and this night could last forever.


End file.
